


SasuHina Month Day Twelve: Heirs

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: As negotiations continue between the two lands, the heirs themselves have their own decisive conversation.





	SasuHina Month Day Twelve: Heirs

“You propose  _what_ …?!”

“Surely you can see the benefits. My eldest is unfit. The look in your eyes as you beheld him showed you thought as much.”

Recoiling slightly, Hiashi balks as his behavior is noted. “…yet he is still the heir -!”

“You forget that I, too, must do what is best for my kingdom.” Fugaku’s chin raises slightly, voice gruff and unyielding. “…Itachi is my first born. But the gods have been unkind to him - to all of us. If we are to produce strong heirs for our lands, then we must…forgo what has proven unfit.”

“You would marry my heiress to your second born? Do you seek to dishonor me?”

“I seek to give us both what is needed. Your coffers near empty, Hiashi. It’s no secret. And our lands are dwindling - we are in need of greater space. If we unite, there will be plenty for all. Our kingdoms and our people will flourish. Is that not your greatest concern?” Eyes narrow ever so slightly. “…and I will not risk my line’s stake in the throne, should Itachi die before a child is conceived. If we are to ally ourselves, there must be Hyūga  _and_  Uchiha blood present. Should Hinata be left a childless widower…our claim may not be upheld, were she to wed again outside our agreement.”

It’s then he declines his head, looking to the man intensely. “…Sasuke may be my second son, but you and I both know he is what is best for my line. His blood is just as noble and pure as his brother’s. Perhaps more so, given what has befallen Itachi. Would you take that risk of his condition passing to your grandchildren? Stop being so  _stubborn_ , Hiashi. Your reclusion has already cost you much. Will you let it sully the one alliance that could bring about a new era of prosperity?”

A vein ticks in Hiashi’s temple, jaw tightened as he cuts off a knee-jerk argument in favor of thinking. Fugaku can see the wheels turning in his head, looking for a loophole. “…very well. I will…concede to your demands.”

Leaning back and folding arms across his barrel chest, Fugaku sighs. Can this man be any more snobbish? “…then we can begin to draft the official terms of our agreement. May I suggest we break first for a brief recess? I’ve had a banquet prepared for your arrival, and it’s best not to let it go cold.”  _And the sooner we get this done, the sooner he can leave…_

Still lingering in the gardens, the two betrothed are soon called back to the castle’s interior for the meal.

“Well…some kind of progress must have been made,” Sasuke notes dryly.

“Either that…or a stalemate.”

He glances to the princess with a hint of surprise in his expression. Given her meek nature thus far, he wouldn’t expect such a quip.  _…perhaps there’s fire in her yet. It just needs air to breathe._

They take their seats in the banquet hall, joined by their fathers. Itachi and Mikoto also make an appearance. Despite giving his brother a questioning look, Sasuke gets no answers as to where he disappeared to. Perhaps they can talk later, in confidence.

Dining is…largely silent, and indubitably awkward. Sasuke tries to read what’s been arranged thus far, but neither king sees fit to give any clues. The stony silence is broken only by the clatter of cutlery.

Once it’s over, the men retreat again, and the rest are left to their devices.

Before he can be questioned, Itachi once again vanishes. So too does Mikoto seem to flee. Worried, Sasuke can hardly follow with the princess on his arm.

“…do you have a stable?”

Distracted by his family’s behavior, Sasuke gives her a glance. Is there any royal family that  _doesn’t_? “Er, yes.”

“May I see it?”

Well, it gives them something to do, at any rate. It’s a decent walk from the castle grounds, but the pair eventually reach the livery. And once they do, Hinata brightens. “Do you ride, my prince?”

“I do.” He nods to a dark bay. “We’ve been practicing archery atop horseback as of late.”

Carefully offering a flat hand palm-up, she lets the mare take her scent. “…I’ve always wished to ride, but Father forbids it.”

Curious… “…it can be rather dangerous. I’ve taken a fall or two in my time. Nearly broke my arm, once.”

Hands gently stroke the beast’s nose, expression forlorn. “…my sister rides. She is…more independent. Father indulges her more.”

Dark brows furrow. “…well, you are his eldest.”

“And she my replacement should something happen. Would it not make more sense to worry for the both of us?”

He doesn’t have an answer.

Hinata breathes a soft sigh. “…he’s always preferred her. She is…sturdier than I. And I…I remind him too much of Mother. We lost her at Hanabi’s birth. I think…he assumes our matching appearances will doom me to the same fate.”

“…he thinks you too fragile to bear a child?”

“I cannot say for certain, but…several years back, he found me a handmaiden that is also learned as a midwife. She is to accompany me here. Why else would he take such a precaution so early?”

Sasuke rubs a thoughtful palm over his mouth. “…Father did not mention this.”

“I doubt my father would reveal it. It would sour me as an offer. I cannot know if I’m as weak as he believes. But…that may be why he prefers my sister. I…I can’t hide this from you. You’ve told me of your brother, it’s only fair.”

Against his better judgment, Sasuke finds himself feeling…defensive. “…it doesn’t matter.”

“…it…?”

“I won’t tell Father. You’re right: it may spoil their negotiations.”

“But…?” Hinata hesitates. “…I may not bear you an heir.”

Dark eyes give her a glance, remembering the disdain Hiashi has shown her during her time here. “…at this point, I care little about that. We’re not even wed yet. And until they tell us the treaty is signed, we may not be at all. But…” A pause - surely admitting to his thoughts would appear weak. “…for now, my biggest concern is getting you out from beneath Hiashi’s thumb. If he’s to treat you so unkindly…you may not have another chance, should word break out. And you don’t deserve that.”

Wide, pale eyes stare at him in surprise.

“…neither of us want what we’re getting. But…at least this is something I can do for you. We’ll see how things go. You may not be as frail as Hiashi fears. If you are, your midwife may make all the difference. But given how set in stone so much of our futures may be…I’ll take what free choice I have, while I have it.”

After a pause, Hinata softens. “…you’re too kind.”

“Many would disagree with you.” He gives her a dry twitch of his mouth. “…for now, we tell no one. Your secret is safe with me. And,” Sasuke goes on, stepping up beside her with a palm to his mount’s neck. “Once you are here…we’ll see about teaching you to ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I sequeled xD I wasn’t planning on having any of these entries connect, but after some brainstorming with a friend to combat some writer’s block, this was our best idea!  
> I have no inkling of whether or not there will be more in this now-series, or if any others will have continuations. I can’t make any guarantees, so…who knows if there’ll be more, or a conclusion. I do want to try to pick up true ficcing again sometime, so…maybe this can be an idea I work with later on. But for now, each day is just taken as I get ‘em in this ship month!  
> Either way, hope y’all enjoyed, and we’ll be back tomorrow!


End file.
